Ketika Orkay Jalan Jalan
by Fvvn
Summary: Akatsuki, Geng anak Orang Kaya ini pada janjian ketemu di Mall Puri Indah. gimana aksi jalan-jalannya Orang kaya -k-gila-  ini? keadaan tidak akan mulus begitu saja! banyak bencana yang terjadi! Fujisaki Back To AKATSUKI HUMOR! WARNING INSIDE!


**NARUTO BELONG TO KISHIMOTO-SENSEI 4EVAA~

* * *

**

**Rate T – For bad language, and Terrible Scene**

**Warning Super Ultra :**

**AU terlalu jauh! OOC NISTA, PARAH, AKUT, SADIS! -benar2 Warning- Pembunuhan KARAKTER luar-dalem (tapi saia nggak niat nge-Bash.. ini cuman untuk Hiburan semata), No EYD –Make ur eyes Blind Instantly.. seriously *majas*, and It's Totally God-Damn-Oh-So-Fucking-Weird-SH*T-Fic! **

**Akatsuki ternistakan tanpa adanya satupun yang terlewati.. khukhu.. WATCH OUT!**

**Another of Humor/Parody

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope You're got a Happy reading xD**

**.**

**.  
**

**. . . . -oOo- . . . .**

**Page OneSHOT**

**Ketika Orkay Jalan-Jalan**

**. . . . –oOo- . . . .**

**.**

**.**

**By The Insane Girl – Name isn't important at all**

Anak-anak Akatsuki udah pada janjian ketemu di Mall Puri Indah seletah pulang sekolah. Biasa, anak SMA jaman sekarang, kendaraannya pada mewah. Berhubung anggota Akatsuki rata-rata berkehidupan makmur, otomatis, mereka yang membawa kendaraan dan kena tilang di perempatan pun bukan masalah lagi.

"Berapa sih? nih duit buat lo," ngomongnya aja pada nggak sopan. Tapi, kekuatan uang memang sukses menggugah hati para polisi jalanan.

Yang pertama kali sampai di Puri Indah adalah Pein. A.k.a _Rocker Boys_. Dia dateng bawa Harley, warisan dari bokapnya yang pernah bikin band waktu jaman jebot. Tiap orang yang ngeliat tampang keren -anjirr- nya Pein, langsung MINGGIR semua bagaikan melihat bom berjalan.

"Oi, mas.. gua minta ya koka kolanya," biarpun orkay (orang kaya), Pein tetep aja tukang minta-minta bagi mas-mas yang warungnya pernah di palakin sama dia. Dan di mata anak-anak TK di sekitar rumah Pein, wajah _metal full of Pierching_ nya sering di identifikasikan dengan dongeng berjudul 'Kutukan laknat'

Orang kedua adalah Deidara. Nyokapnya _Hairstylish_ artis terkenal. Do'I dateng bawa mobil Limo. Tentunya dengan supir pribadi yang siap menunggunya bahkan sedekar nyari WC umum dengan mobil tersebut. Katanya sih nggak level jalan kaki. Sombong tenan..

Orang ketiga adalah Sasori. Keluarganya punya perusahaan mainan. Produk jualannya yang paling terkenal adalah Sadako Dolls yang pamornya ngalah-ngalahin Chuky. Katanya sih, udah niat mau buat Pocong Dolls. Tapi, sampe sekarang, kontraknya belum juga di setujuin sama pak SBY selaku presiden RI yang meminpin negara asal muasal cerita pocong. Dia dateng bawa Cadillac merah menyala. Bagian depan mobilnya bisa mengeluarkan asap dan menciptakan suara-suara aneh bin ajaib. Makanya, tiap kali Macet, Sasori sering _men-setting _mobilnya mengeluarkan bunyi Beruk sekarat dan macan sakit gigi, supaya keliatan keren kayak lagi ngajak piaraannya jalan-jalan naek mobil dan orang-orang bakalan minggir. Sebenernya sih, Sasori udah niat mau bikin suara Paus. Tapi, kayaknya orang-orang di muka bumi ini gobloknya nggak parah-parah amat deh. Makanya niatnya batal.

Yang selanjutnya adalah, orang yang menyandang nama Uchiha di punggungnya. Dateng ke Mall naek mobil F1. Satu-satunya orang kaya(k-monyet) yang memiliki selera unik nan eksentrik. Itachi punya banyak koleksi mobil di gudang bagasi mobilnya. Sayangnya, nggak ada satupun mobil bertipe normal yang ia miliki. Contohnya aja Mobil kodok berbadan onta. Atau gabungan mercedes dengan mobil kayu di jaman batu. Dia yang paling dewasa di antara geng '_bejad bahagia _nya. Tapi apa sih… sedewasa-dewasanya anak Akatsuki, paling-paling juga masih ngotot kalau harus rebutan permen sama anak umur tiga tahun.

Kemudian ada juga anak gahol yang agamanya nggak jelas. Dateng ke Mall naek Hyundai yang udah di modif mirip kayak mobilnya anak-anak _Drift_. Kombinasi aksesoris mobilnya percampuran antara tasbih berlian hitam sampai tulisan mantera dari dukun beranak berjasa email. Si klimis berambut putih ini punya hobi yang sedikit aneh dari teman-temannya kebanyakan. Ngusilin Bencong adalah rutinitas umumnya. Ngegodain cewek-cewek, kerjaan tabu baginya. Selain itu Doi juga punya perinsip. "_lecet sedikit LANGSUNG buang"_. Entah ini di sebut sebagai prinsip atau Kekonyolan anak Orkay? Tapi orang yang berteman baik dengannya, bisa kecipratan Kaya mameen! Buktinya aja si Kuzu – rentenir bangkotan yang hari gini masih kuliah semester satu. Mereka pernah jalan bareng. Dan suatu ketika, mobil Merci milik Hidan yang mereka tumpangi lecet kegores batangan es punya anak SD yang nggak sengaja menghantam mobilnya. Walhasil,

"Kuzu… Merci nya buat lu aja dah,"

Kakuzu langsung nyium aspal saat kunci mobil Merci berada di tangannya.

Sementara Kisame dan Zetsu yang mempunyai hobi mempermak diri menyerupai Hiu laut dan Venus Fly-trap kesemprot baygon, belum juga nongol sejak seluruh member Akatsuki yang lain udah ngetem di depan gedung Mall.

"Sompret nih Kisame ama Zetsu! Kok belon nongol juga sih?" tanya si Orkay Deso Pein yang logat kansai nya udah terkontaminasi sama aksen batak.

"Telpon kek," Deidara udah misuh-misuh. Rambutnya lepek gara-gara kesiram sinar matahari saat itu.

Hidan mengeluarkan ponsel _Clamshell_ nya yang di taburin _Saphire_ dan _Ruby_ menyala. Yang lain cuman mandang cengok melihat Hape 'WAH' nya Hidan.

"Lo ganti lagi?" Sasori menelan ludah. Seumur- umur, dia aja yang sering gonta ganti cewek baru dua kali ganti HP dari SMART ke ESIA. _Well, maybe it's because he's -made by Indonesian- Lovers. _

"Yang kemarin gue kasih ke tukang minta-minta gara-gara ada tukang sate nguap di deket HP gua," Duileh.. gaya amat mas.

"Kenapa nggak lu kasih aja ke gua?" Pein ikutan nimbrung. _Death-glare_ di lontarkan oleh Fujisaki dari suatu tempat, "Woy! Adegan nelpon Kisame nya KAPAAAN!"

Akatsuki Nista ceria kembali mingkem.

"Halo? Kisame?"

"_Ng..?"_

"Woy, anak-anak udah pada nunggu nih,"

"_Nunggu apaan?"_ nada bicara Kisame terdengar seperti kriminal yang overdosis gara-gara nelen bubuk kopi tujuh sak semen.

"Suara lo… jangan-jangan..! Baru BANGUN?"

"He? Iya.. hehe!"

"AAAAaa! Kempet! Cepetan mandi! Anak-anak udah _stand by_ di Mall nih!"

"Hmm.. Ano Hidan. Kayaknya gua mendadak males pergi.. bye," sambungan telepon langsung di putus tanpa dosa oleh Kisame. Hidan-chii cuman narik uratnya dan bermain lompat tali dengan itu.

Dendam kesumat Sasori bangkit lagi. Gara-gara bosen nunggu, akhirnya alternatif terakhir yang di pakai olehnya adalah bermain dengan boneka Voodo pejabat setempat. Terakhir kali dia mengeluarkan Voodo nya, sepuluh hakim agung kehilangan boxernya dan tujuh orang calon PNS yang lagi di interview ngorek idung Bosnya pake cangkulan. Sebenernya ini kumpulan anak Orkay atau kumpulan mahluk idup jebolan Rumah sakit jiwa?

"Dan, telepon Zetsu gih," Pein ngebujuk Hidan dengan sebungkus kacang kulit yang baru aja dia dapet dari hasil malak bencong.

"Moh.. eneg gue. Tuh! Suruh aja Itachi," kalo udah ngambek, Jurus batangan-emas-melayang-di-depan-mata-Hidan aja nggak bakalan bisa ngebujuk dia.

Alhasil, Itachi lah yang akan menelepon Zetsu. Doi ngeluarin ponselnya yang berukuran Mikro dengan skala 1x1cm.

"Anjirr! Itu hape ato congek Troll?"

"Hoek..! jorok banget sih lo Pein!" kali ini Deidara yang angkat suara. Doi udah eneg dengerin suara ketua suku a.k.a Pein yang dari tadi nyerocos bak air terjun.

"Berisik lo berdua.." Itachi mulai menghubungi Zetsu,

Tutt tutt tutt..

"_Halo?"_

"Tsu! Lu dimana? Anak-anak udah pada nunggu nih di Mall,"

"_Bentar… gue lagi OTW,"_

"Jangan kelamaan lu! Cepettt!"

Akhirnya Akatsuki terpaksa nunggu lagi. Sejam telah berlalu. Bulu kuduk Pein udah berdiri semua. Keriput Itachi makin keriput di siram oleh coretH2SO4coret sinar matahari. Sasori udah gemetaran, nggak kuat lagi di suruh berdiri lebih lama. Kenapa dia nggak duduk dijalanan? Sori aja nih. Terakhir kali dia duduk bersila di atas aspal, orang-orang banyak yang ngelemparin receh gara-gara disangkain tukang ngemis. Abis, mukanya melas banget kayak supir angkot kagak boker sepuluh tahun. Dan Deidara? Sibuk nyariin tukang es doger karena rambut panjangnya bikin dia cepet gerah dan haus sendiri.

Itachi kembali menghubungi Zetsu,

"Oi..! lo udah di mana sih? Ke Mall aja lama amat!"

"_Dikit lagi nyampe.. gue lagi OTW ke Baghdad,"_

"Baghdad Ap–"

"HAHHH!" Pein nyamber ponsel Itachi. "APA LU BILANG?" Mukanya udah ancur banget, kayak aspal jebol kelindes tronton.

"_Dikit lagi nyampe,"_

"Bukan yang itu! Tapi kalimat Setelahnya!"

"_Gue lagi OTW?"_

"Bukan jidat! Setelah ituu!"

"… _ke Baghdad?" _

Hening sejenak

.

.

.

"DIA BENERAN KE BAGHDADDD!" Pein tepar di jalanan. Kali ini Deidara yang nyamber Hapenya Itachi.

"Woy! Lo ngapain ke sono siih!"

"_Lha? Bukannya kita ketemuan di sana!"_ entah kenapa Zetsu jadi kesel sendiri. Masalahnya doi udah naik _'betet Airlines_ dan nyaris mendarat di Baghdad.

"Gua bilang Mall Puri Indaaaah! Bukannya Baghdad Jidaaat! Argh! Budek lu kejauhan!"

"_HAH! SETAN LO PADAA! GUA UDAH–"_

_-Pip-_

Sambungan telepon di putus oleh Deidara tanpa dosa. Si kuning berambut panjang itu males banget kalo udah dengerin Zetsu kotbah 7 hari 7 malem NONSTOP.

"Trus, nasibnya tuh anak gimana?" Itachi cuman sweatdrop membayangkan sesosok cowok bercosplay 'Venus Fly Trap ke siram minyak tanah' ngegetok-getokin kaca jendela pesawat saat ini…

Sasori cuman geleng kepala. Pein masih pingsan. Sementara Hidan, mikir kayak intelejen mau nangkep perampok pakaian dalem. Cuman Deidara yang bercuap-cuap,

"Biarin aja.. orang kayak dia di jadiin budak jualan juga mahal kok," enteng bener ngomongnya.

Setelah itu sebuah sms dari Zetsu masuk ke ponsel Itachi

'_Awas lo padaaa! Dan jangan panggil gua Jidatt, Ketek!'_

Author sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ujung-ujungnya Zetsu di panggil Jidat? Pada akhirnya, yang mejeng di Mall cuman Pein, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori dan Itachi saja. Bagaimana dengan Konan? Ohh.. tidak bisa.. _Girls Not Allowed here_. Disini cuman pesta kusus para bujangan yang mau bersenang-senang.

Labelnya sih, emang pesta. Tapi nyatanya? Mereka cuman nongkrong di pinggiran Mall sambil nengokin lantai dasar. Itachi dan Deidara paling nggak setuju banget kalo harus ngelakuin hal itu. Kata Deidara sih, Nggak Level. Kalo Itachi bilangnya, Nggak asik. Sasori yang tadinya mingkem, ikutan ngambil suara. Katanya, kalo nggak ada bangku dia ga bakalan mau nongkrong di pinggiran Mall kayak orang-orang Madesu mikirin nasip. Pein selaku ketua suku, akhirnya membiarkan para anggota gengnya memilih sendiri mau melakukan apa di Mall saat ini.

"Game! Kita ketempat game!" Itachi angkat tangan kayak anak SD mau jawab pertanyaan gurunya.

"Alaaah… kita muter-muter Mall aja.. siapa tau nemu barang bagus," ini saran Hidan

"Jangan! Mendingan kita ngopi-ngopi di starbuck," ucap Deidara nggak mau kalah.

"Moh! Gua benci Kopi!" Hidan langsung nyela ide Deidara

"Aa.. lu ngajak ribut!"

"Bukan! Gua mau ngajak lu tawuran!"

"Oi–! Dei–" Itachi mau ngomong tapi kesikut sama suara anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Kita godain cewek-cewek," seseorang berkata demikian.

"Alaaah! Itu kan udah kebiasaan lu gonta ganti cewek! Emangnya lu belon puas?" Pein menggertak. Meskipun dalem hatinya dia udah cenat-cenut pengen nyetujuin usul.. Sasori. Ya, Sasori tuh yang ngomong. Tapi, selaku ketua suku, nolak-nolak di awal sih udah skenario tersendiri biar di katain keren.

"Pein.. ga usah sok NOLAK-NOLAK gitu deh," bagaikan di terpa badai, di tenggelamkan air Bah, di timbun tanah longsor, di chidori adenya Itachi, di keroyok para banci, Pein kaget, sekaget-kagetnya wajah lukisan abstrak milik Da Vinci. Para anggotanya udah janjian bakal ngomong kayak gitu kalo Pein mulai ngutarain kata 'No'

"Jadi gimana?" Sasori kembali menagih jawaban. Kayak _debt collector_ dengan wajah setannya. Kalo udah ngomongin cewek, wajah Sasori yang imut-imut Inosen itu bakal hangus di bakar _Amaterasu._

"Boleh juga," entah kenapa Deidara setuju, "Daripada gua muter-muterin Mall kayak orang SUSAH!" sindiran Deidara nggak cuman ngena ke Hidan tapi juga ngena ke si Author.

"Kita tentuin dari puteran botol ya.. selama botol itu mengarah ke perempuan, maka dialah yang harus di godain. Bisa dapet nomor teleponnya, bakal gua traktir makan enak di _Pizza Hut_. Sampe Meledak kekenyangan," anak-anak Akatsuki, langsung bermata dollar saat mendengar ucapan Sasori kala itu. Untung aja, si Kuzu lagi kuliah. Kalo nggak, mungkin dia bakalan pesen sampe restoran-restorannya kalo berhasil menang dapetin nomor telepon cewek.

"OSH!" Hidan, Deidara, Pein (yang paling semangat) pada teriak kecuali Itachi yang manggut-manggut.

"Tapi.. siapa yang pertama?"

Akatsuki mulai nostalgia di jaman mereka masih maenan _Hom Pim Pa. _

"GAMBRENG!" gara-gara kekencengan teriak, orang-orang di sekitar Mall pada ngeliatin mereka. Walhasil, takut wajahnya di kenali, mereka pindah lapak buat ngegodain cewek-cewek.

"Yang pertama Deidara," doi langsung panik begitu tau dapet giliran paling awal. Sebenernya, Dei udah niat mau kongkalikong sama Sasori dan minta cara jitu untuk menangkap (?) cewek-cewek ala Master playboy.

"Gampang Dei.. lu tinggal puji aja kalo dia cantik kayak Barbie.. dah sono!"

Kebetulan banget, Deidara dapet anak kecil. Umurnya kisaran kelas 2 SMP. Keterlaluan banget deh lu Dei kalo pesona lu nggak mempan buat anak SMP.

"Hai dek.." author nahan kentut, "Kamu cantik banget sih, kayak Barbie.." yang di gembelin cengok. Maksudnya apa nih orang nggak kenal maen nyamperin.

"Ha?" si cewek cuman masang tampang juteknya. Gimana nggak kesel coba? Basa-basi aja kagak langsung ngegombal.

'_Duuh! Ngomong apa lagi nih gue!'_

Deidara muter otak. Nyari-nyari nama boneka apa yang harusnya di pake buat muji si cewek itu. Sepintas, otaknya menemukan sebuah nama boneka yang pernah mangkir di tokonya Sasori,

"Kamu… manis deh kayak _Chuky,_"

PLAKK! DJUAKK! BOOMM!

"Kurang ajaarrr!"

.

.

Bad End.

Deidara GAGAL.

Temen-temennya cuman ngakak, pas tau Deidara muji si cewek dengan nama boneka '_Chuky'_

"Emang lu ga tau Chuky itu kayak apa?" Deidara geleng sendiri. Pein dan kawan-kawan langsung ngakak lagi dengan ketidak-elitannya. Yang di ketawain cuman masang tampang juteknya. Udah di permalukan, di gampar cewek yang kekuatannya kayak atlet binaraga lagi.

"Yaudah! Gantian sana! ITACHI!"

Si rambut hitam yang udah punya modal tampang mendukung, maju ke depan dengan gagahnya. Namun sayang, ketika botol di putar, dia kebagian nembak cewek jadi-jadian a.k.a banci.

"Ah! Itu sih nggak Adil!" Itachi langsung protes berat.

"Kan selama itu cewek, lo harus godain dia,"

"Cewek darimananya? Kaki aja kesebelasan gitu! Ogah Gua!" Sasori mulai kesel,

"Kalo gitu, lu harus nraktir gua. Karena lo dinyatakan kalah,"

"Lho? Deidara kan juga gagal!" yang disebut namanya langsung pasang kuping gede-gede.

"Tapi, seenggaknya dia udah ngegodain tuh cewek kan? Paling nggak lu godain aja.. nggak usah minta nope nya juga ga papa," Sasori memberikan keringanan pada Itachi. Namun, bocah SMA dengan ketampanan supernya harus terlihat konyol bin malu-maluin ketika mendekati seorang bencong berbaju ketat dengan buah dada palsunya.

"Hai," Itachi seeeeebisa mungkin nggak nampilin ekspresi mual nya saat ini.

Senyum Paksa… Senyum Paksa...

"Kyaa! Itachi Ganteng~ kamyu ada perlu apa sama Mbak? Kyaa! Cucok deh! Nggak nyangka kita ketemu disinii~" alangkah terkejutnya Itachi ketika melihat wajah dari si bences.

'_Mampus gue! Nih bencong kan yang suka nongkrong di perempatan deket rumah gua!'_

Si bencong Heboh sendiri. Minta nope nya Itachi lah, emailnya lah, nomor apartemennya lah, sampe minta peluk-cium super hangat dari si gagah Uchiha! Tapi, dengan segenap jiwa dan raga Itachi harus berkata… THEDAKKK!

.

.

Bad End.. maybe?

Di tangan Itachi tergenggam nomor ponsel, email, dan alamat rumah si Banci. Setelah balik ke kawanannya, Itachi langsung nyekokin Sasori sama kertas-kertas nomor si bencong.

"MAKAN TUH KERTAS!" doi meledak, gara-gara keperawanannya nyaris ilang karena di grepe-grepe si bencong.

'_Habis sudah masa depankuu!'_

Itachi pundung di pojokan.

"Dah.. biarin aja si Sasori yang teler ama kertas dan Itachi yang pundung. Sekarang gua kan yang maju?" Pein udah semangat empat-lima. Doi kedapetan ngegodain tante-tante. CANTIIK lagi!

"Ehem.. nona,"

Anjiirrr! Fujisaki langsung Diare!

"Tukeran nomor Hape yuk!" ajaknya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Si tante kayaknya agak tergugah dengan kharisma dari Pein. Walhasil, tante-tante tadi lagi ngubek-ubek (?) tasnya nyariin ponsel.

"Bentar ya," balesnya sok Iyee..

"Eh," si Pein mulai membuka topik pembicaraan. Biar kesannya macho gitu kalo dia ngajak ngomong duluan, "Nggak nyangka ya anda cantik sekali.. umurnya berapa?"

Gerakan tangan si tante yang lagi ngeluarin jurus-Ngubek-ubek-tas nya berhenti. Kepalanya langsung berurat-urat.

"MAAF YA, saya nggak suka di tanyain UMUR!" tinjuan maut ala babeh rock n roll tercipta hingga membuat Pein mental 5 meter dari Tempat kejadian. Setelah di telusuri lewat internet, (buset!) ternyata si tante-tante tadi bukanlah seorang tante-tante melainkan nenek-nenek 50 tahun yang awet muda!

.

.

Another of Bad End.

Pein meringis, megangin 'anu nya yang di tinju. Kasian.. cepcepcep.

"HIDAN! Maju Lu!" si _Dolls Man_ yang baru aja siuman dari cekokan kertas, eneg gara-gara nggak ada SATUPUN temen-temennya (yang udah di berkahi dengan wajah TAMPAN) berhasil ngedapetin nomor cewek… betulan! Bukannya bences kayak kasusnya Itachi tadi. Lagian, bencong tadi kan kenalannya Itachi, jadinya terpaksa di diskualifikasi.

Hidan dapet yang sepantaran dengannya. Ajib banget dah! Doi udah nyiapin 700 lembar puisi buatannya sejak SD untuk di pergunakan nanti.

"Hai," tiba-tiba aja lagu Afgan diputer di Mall. Suasana udah mendukung banget neeh!

"Kamu.. siapa?" aseeek dah suara nih cewek lembut banget.

"Gue Hidan, dari SMA Seifuku. Mungkin agak aneh ya kalo tiba-tiba nyapa. Abisnya, muka kamu, mirip dengan seseorang. Kayak pernah liat.."

"Maksud lo PASARAN?" Aissh… salah ngomong lagi dah si Hidan.

"Bukan gitu! Maksudnya, gue kayak pernah ngeliat lo di suatu tempat.." untung aja, si Klimis jago ngeles

"Dimana coba?" si cewek mulai nantang. Urat-urat mukanya udah mulai nggak sedap di pandang.

"Eee.. di mana ya? Kalo nggak salah di sekitar taman kota,"

PLAAAKKK!

"Sori ya.. gua tuh baru aja tiba ke kota ini dari Amsterdam," mampus.. pulang-pulang, tampang Hidan udah kayak korban perang dunia ke dua.

.

.

Finally, it's Bad End.

"Gembel lu Dan! Padahal tuh cewek udah empuk banget buat di jadiin sasaran! Kalo gua sih, mungkin udah dapet kali dari awal!" Sasori makin kesel. Kenapa Akatsuki kharismanya makin hari makin nggak berkualitas ya?

"Coba lu yang godain! Bisa gakk!" anak-anak Akatsuki minus Itachi pada teriak-teriak nggak jelas.

"Hm," Sasori nyengir setan, "Gampang.. puterin botolnya.. cari lima orang cewek, mau bencong kek, anak-anak kek, tante-tante, sampe yang seumuran.." ucap si rambut merah PeDe.

Akhirnya, Sasori dapet jatah ngegodain anak SMA 2, anak SMP 1, dan tante-tante 2. Doi langsung ngajak lima-limanya ngumpul di suatu tempat.

"Jalan yuk…" dan lima-limanya pun langsung meluk Sasori dengan napsunya.

"KYAAA! Kamu imut banget siiih!"

"Kita tukeran nope ya ganteng~"

"Kakak.. k-keren.."

"Boleh.. nanti aku traktir makan setelah ini," abis tukeran nomor. Sasori ngasih selembar cek ke tiap-tiap cewek yang di gaetnya.

.

.

Totally HAPPY END.

'_Jadi.. begitu ya cara Sasori ngedapetin cewek'_

Batin seluruh anggota mengatakan hal yang sama. Yang diomongin dalem batin langsung nengok,

"Gimana? Gampang kan?" Sasori langsung close up smile..

Pein, Deidara dan Hidan lemes bareng-bareng,

"Gua nggak kepikiran bagi-bagi duit kayak gitu…"

"Lo pada kurang ilmu sih.. haha!"

Akatsuki CS pada dongkol di ketawain oleh Sasori. Otomatis, GTT alias Gerakan Tiba-Tiba ala Akatsuki langsung di lancarkan.

"WOY! Kita Godain SASORI YOKK!" usul Pein membawa berkah bagi yang laennya. Bahkan, Itachi yang lagi pundung pun langsung berdiri tiba-tiba dan memandang Sasori dengan seringai setannya.

"Kebetulan nih.. gue pengen banget ngegrepe-grepe si Saso,"

"Aku mau cium Sasooo!" Deidara ikutan teriak.

"Baguss! Gua bakal meluk si Playboy laknat itu!" Hidan ngambil ancang-ancang.

"H-Hoi! Apa-apaan lu SEMUA?"

"SERBUUUU!"

"TIDAAAKK! Gua masih NORMALL!"

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Gimana? Turut berduka cita untuk Sasori.**

**Thanks for read it~!**


End file.
